


Another Variation on a Theme

by ssklarolinewrites



Series: Variation on a Theme Series [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssklarolinewrites/pseuds/ssklarolinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline still can't get Klaus out of her head. Just once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Variation on a Theme

Letting out a deep breath, Caroline collapsed back onto her dorm room bed. Finals were over. She handed off her last paper and she was done. She didn't get the great sense of relief she was hoping for. There was an itch and tension that had been building and building for three months. Nothing she'd tried to sate it once again worked. Tears of frustration pricked at her eyes. Getting him out of her system didn't seem to be an option that lasted. As soon as she left New Orleans, it was back.

Everything else in life was ok. School was good. Throwing herself into her studies was getting her GPA really high. If her finals went as well as she thought they did, she'd be on the dean's list. Her friends were all ok, but they did notice she'd been distant and extraordinarily tense.

The dreams didn't go away when she left Klaus at the end of Spring Break. She just had new memories to add. It was still his face she saw when she came. She felt less guilty about it than before she visited him, but it still drove her nuts. Most frustrating of all? It wasn't just the sex. It was mostly the sex, but it was also the tenderness in his touch, the sincerity of his words, and the sweetness of his kiss. It all combined to drive her nearly mad. This was Klaus the killer, not Klaus boyfriend material. Did she have a death wish?

Apparently she did.

She was going back to New Orleans. She needed a Klaus-fix. A summer internship would be starting in a month and she was taking this time to get her head on straight. Again, she gave different stories telling people where she would be.

Not wanting Klaus to get an even bigger ego than he already had, she wasn't going to tell him she was coming. Loading up her bags, she had mixed feelings. She was turning to him in her time of need because her psyche and body craved him despite her rational mind protesting, but she was also very excited to get fucked for the first time in months. She desperately needed the emotional and physical release of sex. A voice she wanted to shut up suggested she just might be looking forward to seeing and talking to him again too.

Thinking it would show more self-restraint, she drove from Virginia to New Orleans taking just one suitcase. She sang along with the radio and daydreamed about what would happen when she had him alone. He wouldn't know what hit him. It wasn't safe while driving, but she was living on the edge. She took her time, stopping closer to New Orleans than not for the night.

Pushing her sunglasses on the top of her head, she parked in his driveway when she arrived, pulling around behind the house. Hefting her bag free of the trunk, she took in the house and felt like things were going to be ok now. She was going to figure things out…or at least get enough of him to keep going. Being both tightly wound and enjoying being someplace new, she was ready.

Colorful blooms scented the air and the sidewalk in front of his home had some people casually walking by. No one was watching the place like last time though. When no one answered her knock, she tried the doorknob and it twisted under her hand.

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed. She almost wanted to blush when she looked around and saw all the places they'd had sex and the places she wanted to have sex still. She crept through the empty rooms. It was eerily reminiscent of her last visit. Someone still lived there though.

Popping open a blood bag from the fridge, not wanting to think why he would have fresh ones in his house, she wandered the rooms. As she finished, feeling refreshed, she took her bag up to his bedroom and changed. Shorts and a skimpy top replaced her driving clothes.

It was New Orleans and Klaus was going to fuck her good, so she could be patient just a while longer and alcohol would certainly help. She just had to find him and she'd get some relief from the persistent tingling in her pussy she'd felt the entire ride. She was so close.

From her visit three months prior, she vaguely remembered where he took her and after making a few wrong turns recognized a bar. Somehow the location came through the lust-haze she was under at the time. Perfect.

Opening the door and entering the cool place felt good. As soon as she walked in, she knew he was there. What were the odds? His accented voice reached her and she smiled. She wanted to scold him for not being ready and waiting for her in his bed.

Making her way towards him, she paused when she heard the female voice he was talking to. She could see him now. He looked good and her body certainly was desperate for him. His clothes hid the amazing body he used with her. Curls, Henley, and jeans. That was Klaus.

He leaned forward to smile at the bartender he was talking to. Her face was rapt by his attention and she was leaning in to give him a look at her cleavage. He called her love and leaned even closer. His finger circled the top of his glass in a flirtatious manner.

Caroline was struck and she felt her heart pumping a million miles an hour. While she was looking forward to seeing him, he was moving on to another. He obviously had a type as the woman was a blonde. Biting her tongue, she raced away. Marching to his home, hating the tears, she had to decide what to do. She told him they weren't together. He wasn't cheating.

Deciding to throw a wrench in any plans he might have, she wasn't going to run away any further that second. Instead, she went back to where her bag was and once inside, to mask her tears, she jumped in his shower and cried her heart out. She felt so stupid.

Klaus knew something was happening and turned his head just as Caroline escaped. He didn't see her, but he wouldn't be Klaus Mikaelson if he didn't investigate the niggling sense he missed something. A familiar scent was in the air, but mixed with everything else, it was muddied. Ignoring the bartender's words, he approached a man near where he sensed the person had been.

"Was someone just standing here?"

"Pretty blonde came in for a minute," he craned his head to look around, "I don't see where she went."

Maybe it was Rebekah, he thought. Something wasn't right though. Since he was already near the door of the bar, he walked home. As soon as he opened his front door, he knew who it was. He could smell her light scent. Not even taking the time to grin, he flashed up to his bedroom. Her luggage looked good where it lay.

He liked where he found her last time, but rather than a naked Caroline in his bed, he was getting naked Caroline in the shower. He hadn't heard from her since she was last in town. Then she'd told him it would be six months, but it was only three.

Taking off his clothes, starting with his shoes and belt, he opened the door to the bathroom. He saw the blonde woman facing away from him. Water and steam impeded his view, but it was of his dreams.

She heard him come in and turned her face into the spray, not wanting to talk just then, cutting off her tears. As he finished getting undressed, already hard for her, he opened the glass door and stepped inside. Rather than speak, he pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Her knees were weak as he moved her hair to the side and pressed kisses along her neck. It made her want to cry all over again. Her hand reached back to keep his head where it was and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She even leaned forward so he could share the warm spray of water, also causing her hips to line up with his erection. With his fingers testing her pussy, he felt proof she was ready for him. He pushed his cock into her, relishing the squeeze of her tightness. She propped her arms out as he held onto her hips and fucked her. Her ass bounced with each thrust and he was mesmerized.

Finally, her body screamed. She was getting what she wanted. The emptiness inside of her was filled.

Pushing through the tight muscles, he picked up his pace, wanting desperately to come and feeling the signs she was on the verge already. Biting her lip to keep from making any noise, the sound of the water hitting their bodies and his hips hitting hers surrounded them.

His cock hit the spot that drove her wild over and over and soon enough she was sobbing over her release. It was incredible and what she desperately needed. He was lost as soon as she was, never being able to resist her. Too soon, her sobs of pleasure turned into real tears. Her hands flew to her face.

She was unable to hide them this time. The overwhelming release of all the tension combined with seeing Klaus with someone else broke her. Hearing her cries, Klaus panicked and twisted her around to face him. He pulled her hands down. His heart fell into his stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered, horrified.

"No," she said, unable to catch her breath. "No."

He pulled her into his arms and she went willingly, crying into his neck. Sliding his hand up and down her back, he didn't know what to do or say. This was Caroline Forbes who bossed him around and she needed comfort.

Her tears slowed and he turned the water off. Bundling her in a thick cotton robe, he put her in his bed. Using a towel to get the droplets off his body and hair, he brought in a fresh one for her hair and climbed in next to her. She stared at her nails, thoroughly embarrassed after drying her hair a little.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked softly, dying to know who he could hurt for daring to make her cry.

Releasing the lip she'd been biting, she wouldn't look at him. "I've been under a lot of pressure and it exploded. You know, finals and everything. It didn't mean anything."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Did anyone hurt you?"

"No." Not intentionally, she meant. Not physically, she meant, although it felt like a knife to her heart.

"Why did you leave the bar?"

Biting the bullet, "I saw you with someone and thought you wouldn't want to be disturbed."

"Are you mad?" he questioned, astonished.

Sneaking a peek, he did look completely shocked. Maybe she blew everything out of proportion, but she felt so vulnerable needing him and he looked to be carrying on as usual.

"She's new to town and knows someone who has something I want."

Miffed at having to admit she was wrong, she snapped. "Her boobs were pretty close to your face. Still seemed like I would have been a cock block. Are you familiar with the term?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

He smiled. "I am and you wouldn't have been." He paused and pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "There hasn't been anyone since you."

It was her turn to be surprised and pleased. She didn't want to examine why her heart skipped a beat, but she couldn't help the relieved smile. Seeing her smile at him soothed him.

"Me neither. I still see you in my dreams," she admitted. "Still super annoying," she added, pouting.

"How did I look? Did I do that thing you like with my tongue?" She threw the wet towel at him and he became serious. "I only see you in my good ones, Caroline."

"Kiss me."

He did with pleasure.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," she whispered. "I can't stay though. Same rules as last time."

He did not like her rules.

"How long?"

"Ten days."

He nodded, not happy, but she was there and it was longer than last time.

Taking a deep breath, she tried, "Can we start over? Pretend the last hour didn't happen?"

He laughed with relief. "I'd like that."

Feeling energized and back on track, she climbed out of the bed. "Feed me and then let's call what happened in the shower a prelude to our sex marathon."

As she dug around her luggage, he watched her. If Caroline was that upset about the possibility of him seeing someone else and he knew that truly was the cause of her tears, he might be finally getting through to her. Her dreams were one thing, but he'd work as hard as he could for her to always come back to him until she never left.

"Dream!Caroline is very demanding of me. I like her," he slyly said, trying to get her to open up. "What's Dream!Klaus like?"

"That guy has a dirty mouth and gloriously filthy imagination. We've done some things," she said nonchalantly with a shrug and a grin. "I don't want to brag." Dream!Klaus and her were pretty electric together, but he was just that, a dream, a figment of her really annoying imagination.

He made a face and she propped her hand on her hip.

"Klaus, are you jealous of the fantasy version of yourself?"

He wouldn't answer her.

"Let's make him jealous of you."

When they were dressed, they went to dinner, nothing fancy, but she really wanted to start fresh and taking time at dinner would give that to her, although it meant she had to talk to Klaus. She didn't want to give him any more chances to dig around in her head. There was too much vulnerability already for her liking. Focusing on her food, she picked at it until she'd had enough.

"Caroline," he said loudly. "Are you even listening?"

She shook her head with no shame. She was thinking about him, watching his lips move, eyeing his throat when he swallowed, and seeing his powerful hands move as he gestured.

"I'm ready to go to bed, Klaus."

It was lunchtime and the sun was high in the sky.

He immediately pushed away from his seat and dropped cash on the table. She walked in front of him and his eyes were on the swing of her hips. Each were quiet as they returned to his house. As they walked up his front steps, he couldn't resist reaching out and touching her curvy ass. He saw her smile in the reflection of the glass door and noticed how she went up on her toes.

Making their way inside, he pulled her to face him. "I want to make you come as many times as you can and then some more. It will be me, Caroline. You'll feel like something is missing when I'm not fucking you."

This was more like it, she thought, heartbeat picking up and panties getting wet.

"I want to do the same thing to you. I want you to beg for mercy, strain to keep up, and give me everything you have." She wanted to add for him to never look at another woman either.

He wanted to grin, but his demanding cock wanted something else. Her mouth flew to his and their tongues dueled. His fingers caught in her long blonde hair. She leapt and wrapped her legs around his hips. He backed her against the wall, grinding his cock into the heat of her groin. Her hand gripped his hair and pulled back so she could attach her lips to his throat, licking along his jawline, scraping her teeth along his skin. His stubble prickled against her sensitive skin, turning it pink.

"My pussy needs you, Klaus," she whispered in his ear before biting on his earlobe. His legs got weak before he spun and set her down on the stairs leading up to the second floor. She sat back with her elbows propped, legs spread, chest heaving, and waited for him. He worked on his shoes, eyes glued to the lip caught between her teeth.

"My panties are soaked for you, Klaus. I need it so bad. I need it dirty," she requested.

"You're trying to kill me."

The words sounded strangled as he carefully got his zipper down around his rock hard erection. Watching his cock get revealed had her moaning and eyes closing. She just had him, but that was the prologue. This was the build up of three months.

Her fingers teased her pussy outside of her shorts and she swore he'd be able to see the dark spot form any second in the light material. His eyes were glued to her crotch as his pants, boxer briefs, and shirt were thrown off.

Bending down, he moved her hand and he groaned, seeing the evidence of her desire through both panties and shorts. "So wet for me, Caroline. You're dripping through your clothes. Have you been waiting for this?"

He licked her shorts and she squirmed, holding his head in place as she writhed on his face. The wet spot was getting bigger. The foreplay was delicious, but she needed more to get off so she whispered to him, "More."

Reluctantly she moved her hands as he continued to work her through her clothes. Pushing her foot against his chest, he unhappily left her delicious taste and did as she wordlessly asked, undoing the straps of her sandals, one then the other. As he did so, she pulled off her tank top with the built in bra.

He buried his face in her breasts as soon as they swung free. He moved back and forth, kissing them and lifting them to suck her tight nipples into his mouth. Moving down, his fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. Putting fingers along each side of her hips he tugged the offending clothes down her long legs.

"Open up. You said dirty, my love. Show me."

Shocked, but turned on beyond belief, she spread her legs on the stairs as far as they would go, knees bent so he could see everything.

"Show me," he said sternly and she shivered when she guessed his intention. Bringing her fingers down to her pussy, she spread her swollen lips wide for him to see how wet and desperate she was for him.

Keeping her knees apart when they wanted to close and squirm to get relief from the throbbing, one of his fingers slipped around the tiny slick mouth of her pussy over and over. Her hands fell back from revealing herself.

"So small and tight, Caroline. Can you fit my big cock in this tiny pussy?"

She nodded, wanting it so badly. She'd had him already of course, but his words turned her on.

"Such a small hole. It will be a tight squeeze. Have you been a good girl, not touching yourself without me?" he said as he just pressed a fingertip to the entrance.

She shook her head no.

"Not a good girl at all. I picture you and I touch myself until I come, hard, rubbing my pussy and fucking myself with my fingers as I see your face between my legs or hovering over me. I even stole one of your shirts last time to wear while I do it. I call your name."

She really was trying to kill him, he thought, torn between overwhelming lust and slight sadness that she called to him and he didn't know.

Scooting down a step, she took his erection in her hand, her fingers not fitting around him. Spreading his precum all over, she leaned forward until his cock hit her chest and squeezed her breasts together, sliding them up and down his length.

He couldn't stand much more, completely entranced by the feel of her breasts around his cock and the flick of her tongue when the head got near her lips. The image was one of the hottest he'd ever seen..

Flipping her over on her hands and knees on the stairs, using their clothes to give her some cushion, he leaned over her, holding her hands in place.

"No more, sweetheart. You're at my mercy."

She rested her head against her folded arms on the step. Not willing to completely give up, she pushed her hips back against him before he backed away. Seconds later she felt his cock pressing against her center and her pussy clenched in anticipation.

"Is this what you want?" he quietly asked, resting his cock against the entrance, teasing her with little strokes igniting all the fires inside.

She nodded and whimpered out a, "Yes."

Gripping her hips, he pushed as they both made appreciative noises. This is where they belonged, they both thought. Her tight pussy stretched against his thick invasion. She felt deliciously full, all because of him.

"Good girl, Caroline."

He began to fuck her and she was in ecstasy. With her so swollen and him so big, he touched every spot inside of her that pushed her headlong into a climax. She was almost afraid of the overwhelming sensation of it, but she remembered the bliss from the last time they were together and she went for it. He fucked her. In and out. In and out. Constantly moving. Pulling free and sinking back. Over and over. Again and again.

Before she could do it, his fingers from around her hips reached her swollen clit.

"Yes, Klaus. I'm so close. Keep fucking me, Klaus. Don't stop," she pled with him on the verge of the darkness. The insanely tight bundle of nerves snapped and fired, forcing her to climax. Her body went rigid and her muscles spasmed. She couldn't get out the words and he swore as she uncontrollably moved and squeezed his cock as her orgasm ripped through her. She was stunning in her abandon. He held on as it went on for long minutes and he slowed, pushing a few inches in and out, but he never stopped.

"Keep going, Caroline. You feel so good. So good, Caroline."

Breathless, she came back to herself after feeling the unbelievable high and knowing she was ready for more. She scooted up and freed herself from his wide cock. Turning, she put her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms.

Unable to not kiss him, she gave in and his tongue sank into her mouth as he managed to sink into her with her help. She smiled against his lips as her breasts squeezed between them. "More."

Sweetly kissing her on the cheek in the middle of their lust-fueled madness for her enthusiasm, she leaned back with her arms around his neck and he put his arms under her thighs. He lifted and lowered her onto his big, thick dick and she loved it. Klaus was so powerful and nothing could stop him from fucking her. It was exactly what Dream!Klaus did, but the reality was unbelievable. They did something similar last time, but this time was a thousand times better. She felt small and unusually submissive, which turned her on even more. She did nothing but hang on as he fucked her in the air. Up and down. Up and down. Deep and hard. Deep and hard. Slow then fast.

"Caroline. Caroline," he called to get her attention. When her eyes lifted to his, "You're going to come for me again." She nodded. "You need me, love, to get really fucked like no one else." She nodded again, unable to look away. "I need you to reach down and play with that beautiful, swollen clit I see."

She whimpered, but did as he asked, unable to stop from squirming her hips as he continued to lift and lower her, powerfully thrusting up into her pussy as he dropped her onto his erection. The nerves at her center had her flinching with every swipe over her clit, the intensity strong.

"It's so pretty. Your pussy is so beautiful. All pink and wet for me."

Her head began to twist from side to side, unable to stay on the edge for much longer.

"I can get a copy of my big cock made so you can take it with you. Would you like that? To get a replica of my cock so you can fuck yourself in your dorm room when the lights are down and you're hiding from your friends? When you just need my thick dick to satisfy you? Your dirty secret when you're desperate for me?"

"Klaus!" she screamed at the images he created. Her fingers playing with her clit and his thick cock fucking her sent her headlong into an even better orgasm. He powered through her tightened pussy as her head flopped back. Being unable to resist any longer though, he raced to the couch where he could set her down and fuck her to his own climax.

She was just starting to come back to earth as she watched him work feverishly above her. Her legs climbed higher up his hips and locked behind his back. She was exhausted and blissful, but squeezed her pussy muscles to help him. He fucked her at his fastest speed, his hips a blur. Spurring him on, she told him how good he felt, how big he was, and how hard he made her come. "Come in me, Klaus," she chanted over and over.

"Caroline," he called her name. "Caroline." He practically had a heart attack above her as he came as hard as he ever had. She felt spurt after spurt of him shooting inside of her and she was then satisfied, but not wanting to look to deeply into why.

He collapsed on top of her and she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"You want to get me a replica of your cock?" she asked softly after giving him a few minutes of respite.

He laughed without moving his head from where it was buried in her neck.

"You seemed to like the idea."

"I do." She made sure to use the present tense. She still liked the idea. It wouldn't be enough, but maybe a little variety would help.

"I don't want to provide my own replacement."

"Tease," she joked and he chuckled, feeling like he couldn't move.

Her fingers trailed up and down his slick back and his chest heaved to regain his breath. She felt fantastic. She got two earth shattering orgasms and she knocked the wind out of his sails. It wouldn't be long before they were at it again either, which made her ridiculously happy.

"Will you tell me something from one of your fantasies?" he gently tried, whispering against her skin. He couldn't get Dream!Klaus out of his head and how much he got to know about her while he was left in the dark.

She squirmed. They'd been as intimate as possible, but it was the vulnerability of him knowing she fantasized about him was what bothered her. He knew already, but verbalizing it was hard. Joking was one thing. Sincerity was another.

"Klaus, it's embarrassing," she admitted. "Maybe later," she hedged, buying herself some time to think about it. "I need another shower."

"Right now?" he asked, feeling pleasantly limp on top of her.

"Dream!Klaus would race me up those stairs this second," she teased, not wanting to move for another few minutes either.

"Are you trying to make me even more jealous?" he asked, popping his head up.

"No," she said seriously and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to make him jealous. She'd already felt that way herself that day. She wanted Dream!Klaus to go away, but she was afraid she'd need the real Klaus the same way. "I'll stop joking about him. I'm here because my dreams weren't enough," she reluctantly admitted. "It was just my imagination."

He was wise enough not to smile, but he nodded and kissed her lips gently. Climbing off her he stood and picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the shower where they'd started the day together.

Carefully, he soaped up her body, running his slippery hands all along the smooth skin he didn't get to touch enough earlier. Lifting and lowering her legs, he smoothed the shower gel all along every inch of her gorgeous body, focusing a lot of attention on her breasts and ass, she noticed with a smile. She returned the favor, sliding her slick fingers over every inch of him, reacquainting herself with his body which she knew so well, including that incredibly squeezable ass of his. She even managed to shampoo and condition his hair which led to some laughter and he did the same for her. It felt incredible.

Once they were back in the bedroom, they had sex again, more playful than anything. They'd gotten the intense fucking out of the way and could relax into each other while still fulfilling the desire they had.

They fell into an exhausted sleep after reaching for one another over and over again in the dark, the intensity building back up despite them being able to ease the ache. It was as if neither wanted to go to long before they touched again, needing confirmation they really were together.

The days passed in a similar pattern. They were constantly having sex, trying to make up for the three months they'd been apart and the future separation of unknown duration. They tried every variation she could come up with, once again moving all over his house. Who knew the kitchen could be so much fun? One time they even did it in public when they found some privacy. It was risky, but with their vampire speed they could always move on if someone came around. Most often, it was his home they turned into their little cocoon.

They did it as dirty as dream!Klaus ever did with her. She made him come by sucking him off twice in a row, spilling his seed along her breasts twice. As she swiped her fingers through his semen, she brought a finger to her lips, coating them with the essence of him, before she licked it away and his knees buckled. They did it front of the mirror so she could see the beautiful pussy he raved about and the strong, thick cock fucking her hard. He bent her over the couch and ate her from behind before fucking her so hard she almost passed out. It was never enough.

She did miss him when he wasn't inside of her as he promised and when her taste wasn't on his lips he felt as if he were missing something as well. Occasionally they'd break to get some food, fresh air, and exercise. In those moments, they spoke and were in some sort of physical contact, his hand brushing hers, her foot in contact with his leg. She started a game to see how quickly she could get him hard and he'd sigh with faux irritation and race her back where he could have his way with her.

Between bouts of sex, he asked her about life and home and she did the same for him. Like last time, he was trying to build the bonds between them, more than the physical one. Giving in occasionally, she was a little more open with him. He was with her too.

On their last day together, Caroline woke up first. She was leaving that afternoon and she felt as if a giant clock was counting down above her head. She knew he felt it too. They'd become even more desperate in giving each other pleasure in the last day or two.

Caroline shuffled her legs around before she remembered again that she wasn't alone. Old habits die hard. Gently picking up her head, she took a peek at the sleeping hybrid. He looked good. She couldn't help but admire how he looked in the dim light. The sheet dropped around his waist as he laid on his back. Her eyes caught on his tattoos and the ridges of his abs, barely noticeable, rising and falling with his even breaths. Looking further south, his body was reacting to nature and he was already erect. She wanted to give Mother Nature a kiss for that.

Spinning around as quietly and slowly as possible, not wanting to wake him, she tunneled her head under the sheet until she could get an up close and personal look at what she wanted for her very own. Deciding to go all in, why not, she gently took hold of his thick erection and took him as far into her mouth as she could, getting him good and wet. Just as she was about to go back after pulling off him, the sheet was whipped off from over her head.

"Caroline, you're so good," he said in a sleepy growl. He hummed his pleasure, thinking it was the best way to wake up. His warm palm settled on her ass near his side.

She went back to doing what she wanted to and sucked on his big cock. Adding her hand, using the other to hold herself up, she followed her mouth up and down, making sure every bit of him received equal attention. She varied her suction and motion so he couldn't guess what she was going to do next.

He wasn't idle and started using his fingers on the pussy that was closer to him than usual the way she was positioned.

"You like doing that, don't you?" he asked quietly, feeling how wet she was already.

She hummed and he groaned, accepting her answer with a smile.

Pushing one thick finger inside of her, she pushed her hips back against it to get some stronger friction going.

"I'm in your mouth and your pussy, Caroline," he whispered. In retaliation she sucked harder, but she had to admit what he said made her feel amazing.

"Too bad there aren't two of you, I'd fuck you and suck your cock at the same time. Wouldn't you like to see that, Klaus?" She paused and got a grin on her face he couldn't see. "What would I do with a third?" she said against the tip of his dick before taking as much of him as she could again as he pulsed in her mouth.

He gasped. Yes, he definitely would like to see and be a part of that. He teased her ass with a wet finger for a minute and she squirmed. "Maybe I will get that replica made after all. We could play with it together. Would you like that?"

She would. She definitely would be interested in testing how they could use it for fun. Her mouth watered with him there and he could feel how his words affected her. "You have no idea," she said below her breath so even he couldn't hear it. He had no idea about all the fantasies still unfilled. She was immortal so she better have plenty of imagination to go around.

"A secret kink, Caroline Forbes?"

Taking an unneeded breath, she twisted her head to look at him, but kept him in her hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to use a haughty tone of voice, but since she was laying over him with his cock in her hands, it was kind of lost and he laughed, delighted with her. She continued, "You need to tell me a kink now."

He raised a brow at that rationale.

Her grip on him tightened and his eyes almost crossed, so he knew he had to give in. "Coming on your skin is a close second to coming inside of you. I find it a big turn on to see it and that you asked me to do it."

Huh. They'd actually done that too. She was smug and he smiled when he saw how pleased she was with herself. She turned back to his cock, feeling like they were on a bit of a more even playing field, although he still wasn't half as vulnerable as she was.

He was a visual guy and he couldn't see much of what she was doing to him, but he could at least see some of her. He smacked her on the butt and in turn she grazed her teeth along his cock. He sucked in his breath.

Tapping the leg closest to him, he pulled her over until she was on top of him. She kept hold of his cock, but he could get a taste as well. Using all the pillows to prop his head, he pulled her pussy down and licked away at her as she was doing to him. Her taste was sweet and he couldn't get it anywhere else in the world but in the most private place she had. His tongue collected her essence and went back for more, sliding around her folds, pushing up into her grasping hole, and slipping down around her clit which had her bouncing on top of him, grinding on his stubbled chin. Thinking about his gorgeous face covered by her pussy always brought her to the brink. If he sucked her clit, she sucked harder on his dick. If he gently ran his tongue around, she'd do the same. While he tried to hang on, she wanted to come, so as he focused on her clit, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it, she freed herself from his cock so she could let him know she was about to come and then she did, squealing as she reached the high she could only get in his arms.

She went back to suck on his cock wanting him to come in her mouth, wanting to taste more than his skin and precum, but he had other ideas.

"Come here," he said, pulling her upright towards him. She initially denied him, keeping her smile in check when she continued to lick and suck his cock as she'd been doing, using her hand to roll his balls. Deciding to give him some mercy and to see what he came up with, she twisted and turned until she was on top of him, licking at his lips and chin and tasting herself. His strong fingers found her hair, keeping her in place so he could kiss her as wished.

Breaking the kiss, he flipped her over until her back was on his chest, their heads close together. Spreading her legs on either side of him, he lifted his knees and aimed his erection at her waiting pussy. Her fingers caught in his hair. He moved his cock to her entrance and pushed in, both pleased. He moved his hands to her thighs and lifted them so he could power up into her. It was a variation on when he held her in the air and fucked her, just backwards this time.

She felt small and submissive as he did all the work once again, so she whispered encouragement and told him how much she liked it, how open and exposed she felt. He told her it was his cock that could do this to her and she agreed. Saying it over and over, her eyes were closed, picturing what they looked like and feeling herself once again thrown towards the edge of the cliff. Her hands wrapped around his neck, turning her head to occasionally catch his mouth with hers. Her breasts bounced with every thrust.

"Touch my clit, Klaus. Please, I want to come all over your cock. Please."

"That's it, Caroline. Good girl. Good girl. Come all over me. I want to feel it," he said as he used one hand to reach down and lightly play with her clit and before she knew it she was absolutely destroyed in her orgasm.

There was only one response in that situation though when she was released from the throes of the most intense orgasm, which is what they all were to her, "More."

This was the demanding Caroline of his dreams. Releasing his desperate cock from the insane heat of her pussy, he pushed her under him and sank into her delicious flesh again. Lifting one leg, he placed it over his shoulder and leaned in to fuck her as far into the mattress as he could. His arms were straight as he pumped away again in the tightness of her pussy. His tight balls swung against her ass and his pubic bone hit her clit and she sobbed with it. He pushed her higher and higher and she wasn't sure she could get there.

"Squeeze me tight, Caroline. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me. Only me. Fuck. You can do it. Come on. Do it. Do it."

Head twisting side to side, she ripped the sheets loose from the mattress as she held on and did as he asked, sobbing. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You need this fucking. You need it. You told me this is what you want."

She nodded and he was barely hanging on. Using one hand, she pulled him to her lips again, kissing him passionately, whimpering into his mouth. Pulling his cock out completely and sinking it back in one smooth movement again and again, he shortened his strokes, always staying inside as he slid back and forth. His fingers played at her clit, squeezing it, and she screamed into his mouth, her pussy gushing all over him, coating him and his balls.

"Yes, Klaus. Klaus. Klaus!"

She came and she could feel him coming with her in almost perfect synchronicity, calling to her as she had called to him. He couldn't hold on one second longer when he felt the first squeeze and pumped his seed inside of her as her muscles contorted through the high. His stomach was rigid as his body gave her everything. He wanted to fill her with him in the most primal way, marking her as his. He dropped the leg from over his shoulder and she pulled him close. It was incredibly intense and both were lost in ecstasy.

Eventually, she felt the tears prick her eyes once again at the strength of her release and her impending departure. All of these emotions were too close to the surface.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered as she sniffed.

His arms came around her and he rolled until she was on top of him once again, not wanting to crush her, holding her head in place. Stroking her hair, loving the emotional intimacy she allowed in the bedroom, "I don't want you to leave."

"This isn't real life, Klaus. We're in a bubble, protected from everything outside. One thing could shatter it and I'd be destroyed," she cried.

He knew it and knew he'd be destroyed too. They'd let themselves fall into lust without spending enough time on everything else. No one knew about their secret trysts. They didn't deal with any of the issues people dealt with in real relationships, including her fears.

"I want more than this, Caroline," he said against her skin. "Please let me."

It was what she wanted and didn't. There was a reason she sent him away from Mystic Falls, but if she kept leaving just to see him, what good was it.

"Does this mean you don't just want me for my body?"

He moved until he could see her face and smile, recognizing she used humor when he got too close. He'd take it over her scoffing at him. "I never just wanted you for your body," he said then pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Does this mean you don't want to have sex with me all the time?"

"I don't think that's possible," he said with another peck as he pat her ass.

She was pleased, but cautious. "How will this work?"

"I know more about you than you think. We've done more than fuck, if you haven't noticed. We start from there." He didn't know how it would work, but he wanted more time with her.

She was skeptical at him figuring more of her out. She thought she'd been careful.

"I know you chose the same food on any menu. I know you have more than one favorite color. I know talking about your mother makes you proud. I know about your classes and what your internship is about."

She thought back on the days together and there was more than sex after all. They watched movies together and talked about them. He brought her to a jazz club and she wasn't a fan. There were moments of substance in the midst of the madness. He made her laugh and he laughed too, although mostly in exasperation. She learned more about him too, but they hadn't run into any tests. They'd been in a secret place, just the two of them, and it was great but it wasn't real.

"It will take more than that, but maybe we've been doing something different after all. What happens next?" She had a lot more experience in relationships than him, but if he wanted in one he had to contribute to how it worked. He was a thousand years old and sometimes completely screwed up, but she was actually going to do this.

"We spend time out in public together. We go on dates. It doesn't have to be here or in Mystic Falls. I'm not good at this, Caroline, but I want you to come to me for more than sex. I want to know when something good or bad happens. I, I want to be able to do the same with you."

"Ok," she said as she propped herself up on his chest, playing with his necklace, swiping away the sweat cooling on his skin.

"That's it? Ok?" He was totally thrown, flinging his arms wide. He was prepared to battle for her heart when she was willing to open the door another crack.

"This sex thing is amazing and awful. There's something pulling us together, Klaus. We can't deny it, so rather than only letting it out through sex, maybe it's time to see about the rest." She paused as her mind spun with plans. "My internship starts in a few weeks. It's in Baltimore. It's a fresh place for us both. Why don't you come up and see me and we can spend equal time inside and outside?" He smiled, thinking that was exactly what he wanted.

"Yes ma'am." He cradled her against him again.

"We'll set up some rules. No murder for you, I won't judge you solely on the past, and both of us have to make an effort to be open. We're exclusive, too. If we're in, we're in. No one else." She wanted to add that no other boobs should be in his face, but she thought he got the point.

"I can do that," he agreed, very pleased at how this day was turning out since he'd been dreading it.

"We can talk on the phone too," she said, suddenly shy.

After he smiled, he put his hand on her face. "Kiss me."

His tenderness touched her and she was more hopeful than she'd been in a very long time, expressing it in her kiss.

After they took a shower together, where she sucked him off and swallowed his come since she wanted him to give her everything he had and leave him senseless, they settled in the guest bedroom which had clean sheets and took a quick nap. He spooned her and his fingers were linked with hers. She had a long drive she needed to start and didn't want to leave when she was exhausted.

When she woke, she realized they were facing each other and he was staring at her. She blushed which made him grin.

Together they made sure all of her things were in her bag and he gifted her with another shirt. She rolled her eyes, but she did accept it. Walking her to her car, he put her bag in the back and gave her the sweetest, most gentle kiss. It was perfect.

"Come back to me," he whispered against her lips and she nodded. "I already miss you."

"Call me soon, Klaus. I miss you, too," she admitted.

He brushed the lone tear from her cheek, not wanting her to cry ever again. "Drive safely. Before you know it, I'll be driving you crazy in Baltimore."

"Promise?" she asked with a crooked grin, also wanting to leave on a positive note.

"You have my word. See you soon, sweetheart." He didn't want to say "goodbye." It sounded too final.

"I look forward to it, Klaus," she said with a peck on his cheek and then she was off, happier than she'd been in a very long time.


End file.
